Embodiments relate to a lighting device and a lighting system having the same.
Light emitting diodes (LED) are semiconductor devices that can realize light sources having various colors using GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based, and AlGaInP-based compound semiconductor materials.
Characteristics of such an LED may be determined according to compound semiconductor materials used in the LED, colors, brightness, intensities of brightness, etc. Also, the LED is packaged and is being used as a light source in various fields, for example, on/off indicators displaying colors, character display devices, image display devices, etc.